Torticollis
| ICD9 = | ICDO = | OMIM = | MedlinePlus = | eMedicineSubj = emerg | eMedicineTopic = 597 | eMedicine_mult = | MeshID = D014103 | }} Torticollis, (or Requa neck or wryneck) , is a movement disorder and is a condition in which the head is tilted toward one side, and the chin is elevated and turned toward the opposite side. In children Torticollis can be congenital or acquired. Congenital muscular torticollis The etiology of congenital muscular torticollis is unclear. Birth trauma or intrauterine malposition is considered to cause damage to the sternocleidomastoid muscle in the neck. This results in a shortening or excessive contraction of the sternocleidomastoid muscle, often with limited range of motion in both rotation and lateral bending. The head is typically tilted in lateral bending toward the affected muscle and rotated toward the opposite side. The reported incidence of congenital torticollis is 0.3-2.0 %.Cheng JCY, Wong MWN, Tang SP, Chen TMK, MPhil, Shum SLF, Wong EMC. Clinical determinants of the outcome of manual stretching in the treatment of congenital muscular torticollis in infants. Bone Joint Surg. 2001;83:679-687. Sometimes a mass (a sternomastiod tumor) in the affected muscle may be noted, this appears at the age of two to four weeks, it disappears gradually, but sometimes the muscle becomes fibrotic. It is likely to disappear within the first five to eight months of life. The condition is treated initially with physical therapy, with stretching to correct the tightness, strengthening exercises to achieve muscular balance, handling to stimulate symmetry. A TOT Collar is sometimes used. About 5–10% require surgery,Tang SF, Hsu KH, Wong AM Hsu CC, Chang CH. Logitudinal followup study of ultrasonography in congenital muscular torticollis. Clin Orthop. 2002;403:179-185.Hsu TC, Wang CL, Wong MK, Hsu KH, Tang Ft, Chen Ht. Correlation of clinical and ultrasonographic features in congenital muscular torticollis. Arch Phys Med Rehabil. 1999;80:637-641. "surgical release" of the muscle if stretching fails. Infants with torticollis have a higher risk for plagiocephaly. Altering the head position and using a pillow when supine helps as does giving a lot of tummy time when awake. Other less common causes such as tumors, infections, ophthalmologic problems and other abnormalities should be ruled out. For example, ocular torticollis due to cranial nerve IV palsy should not be treated with physical therapy. In this situation, the torticollis is a neurologic adaptation designed to maintain binocularity. Treatment should be targeted at the extraocular muscle imbalance. In general, if torticollis is not corrected facial asymmetry can develop. Head position should corrected before adulthood (to about the age of 18 there can be improvement). Younger children show the best results. Congenital torticollis develops in the infant but can be diagnosed at older ages, even in adults who were missed as infants/children. The word torticollis means wry neck: Acquired torticollis is not the same as congenital torticollis. All ages can suffer from acquired torticollis. A common, but effective, treatment involves a multi-phase process: 1) Low-impact exercise to increase strong form neck stability 2) Physical therapy manipulation of the neck. 3) Extended heat application. 4) Repetitive shiatsu massage. Acquired torticollis Acquired torticollis occurs because of another problem and usually presents in previously normal children. * Trauma to the neck can cause atlantoaxial rotatory subluxation, in which the two vertebrae closest to the skull slide with respect to each other, tearing stabilizing ligaments; this condition is treated with traction to reduce the subluxation, followed by bracing or casting until the ligamentous injury heals. * Tumors of the skull base (posterior fossa tumors) can compress the nerve supply to the neck and cause torticollis, and these problems must be treated surgically. * Infections in the posterior pharynx can irritate the nerves supplying the neck muscles and cause torticollis, and these infections may be treated with antibiotics if they are not too severe, but could require surgical debridement in intractable cases. * Ear infections and surgical removal of the adenoids can cause an entity known as Grisel's syndrome, a subluxation of the upper cervical joints, mostly the atlantoaxial joint, due to inflammatory laxity of the ligaments caused by an infection. This bridge must either be broken through manipulation of the neck, or surgically resected. * The use of certain drugs, such as antipsychotics, can cause torticollis. * There are many other rare causes of torticollis. Evaluation Evaluation of a child with torticollis begins with history taking to determine circumstances surrounding birth and any possibility of trauma or associated symptoms. Physical examination reveals decreased rotation and bending to the side opposite from the affected muscle. Some say that congenital cases more often involve the right side, but there is not complete agreement about this in published studies. Evaluation should include a thorough neurologic examination, and the possibility of associated conditions such as developmental dysplasia of the hip and clubfoot should be examined. Radiographs of the cervical spine should be obtained to rule out obvious bony abnormality, and MRI should be considered if there is concern about structural problems or other conditions. Evaluation by an ophthalmologist should be considered in children to ensure that the torticollis is not caused by vision problems (IV cranial nerve palsy, nystagmus-associated "null position," etc.). Most cases in infants respond well to physical therapy. Other causes should be treated as noted above. In adults Wry Neck can also occur in adults for various reasons, such as an injury to the neck or simply sleeping in an awkward position. One may find that upon awakening it is extremely difficult to lift one's head or is extremely painful to move it. Treatment Operant conditioning EMG feedback Hypnosis Drugs Antiinflammatories Physicians will normally prescribe an anti-inflammatory,as well as advise the patient to receive physical therapy manipulations of the cervical spine (neck) which has been shown to help aid in recovery and reduce healing time. Once the severity of the pain begins to lessen, gentle and increasing movement of the head should begin to restore the full range of motion. Muscle relaxants It is also possible to have a muscle relaxant or antispasmodic drug injected into the body to help speed recovery. In animals The condition can also occur in animals, usually as a result of an inner ear infection but sometimes as a result of an injury. It is seen largely in domestic rodents and rabbits, but may also appear in dogs and other animals. See also * Spasmodic torticollis References Further reading *Amancio, E. J., Peluso, C. M., Santos, A. C. G., Magalhaes, C. C. P., Pires, M. F. C., Dias, A. P. P., et al. (2002). Ekbom's syndrome and spasmodic torticollis: Case report: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 60(1) Mar 2002, 155-158. *Anatasopoulos, D., Nasios, G., Psilas, K., Mergner, T., Maurer, C., & Lucking, C. H. (1998). What is straight ahead to a patient with torticollis? : Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 121(1) Jan 1998, 91-101. *Andersen, N. B. (1983). A home training programme for spasmodic torticollis patients treated with EMG feedback: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 12(1) 1983, 57-60. *Ansari, K. A., & Webster, D. D. (1974). Quantitative measurements in spasmodic torticollis: Description of a method and results of measurement: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 35(1) Jan 1974, 44-47. *Avampato, J. A. (1975). Hypnosis: A cure for torticollis: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 18(1) Jul 1975, 60-62. *Berger, H. J., Van Hoof, J. J., Van Spaendonck, K. P., Horstink, M. W., & et al. (1989). Haloperidol and cognitive shifting: Neuropsychologia Vol 27(5) 1989, 629-639. *Bertolotti, G., & Colombo, R. (1992). A computerized acquisition system for a biofeedback laboratory: Experiences in the assessment of primary muscular focal dystonia patients: Rivista di Psichiatria Vol 27(3) May-Jun 1992, 99-103. *Biary, N., & Koller, W. (1985). Effect of alcohol on dystonia: Neurology Vol 35(2) Feb 1985, 239-240. *Bihari, K., Hill, J. L., & Murphy, D. L. (1992). Obsessive-compulsive characteristics in patients with idiopathic spasmodic torticollis: Psychiatry Research Vol 42(3) Jun 1992, 267-272. *Caldwell, D. M. M. (2001). Without a normal face: Grief and loss experiences of those afflicted with spasmodic torticollis. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Choppy-Jacolin, M., Ferrey, G., & Demaria, C. (1977). A psychometric study of 34 patients afflicted with spasmodic torticollis: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 55(6) Jun 1977, 483-492. *Counts, D. K., Gutsch, K. U., & Hutton, B. O. (1978). Spasmotic torticollis treatment through biofeedback training: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 15(1) Spr 1978, 13-15. *Crawford, J. D. (2002). "Midbrain control of three-dimensional head orientation": Reply: Science Vol 297(5580) Jul 2002, 336. *De Benedittis, G. (1996). Hypnosis and spasmodic torticollis--report of four cases: A brief communication: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 44(4) Oct 1996, 292-306. *de Keyser, J. (1993). Spasmodic torticollis occurring during alcohol withdrawal: Neurology Vol 43(3, Pt 1) Mar 1993, 623-624. *de Rosa, E., & Zerbino, E. (1975). Personality troubles and spasmodic torticollis: Lavoro Neuropsichiatrico Vol 57(3) Nov-Dec 1975, 77-96. *Drees, A., & Schmidt, F. J. (1989). Neutralization or ultrashort treatment of torticollis: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 35(1) 1989, 38-47. *Duman, O., Aralaflmak, A., Duranoglu, Y., Karaali, K., & Haspolat, S. (2007). "Torticollis secondary to monocular viewing in an infant with unilateral hypoplasia of the internal carotid artery." Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 49(11) Nov 2007, 876-877. *Ericksen, R. A., & Huber, H. (1975). Elimination of hysterical torticollis through the use of a metronome in an operant conditioning paradigm: Behavior Therapy Vol 6(3) May 1975, 405-406. *Fernandez, E., & Llamas, M. (1993). EMG feedback alone and in combination with posture feedback: A comparative treatment study in a case of torticollis: Behaviour Change Vol 10(1) 1993, 32-38. *Flynn, S. W. (2004). Improvement of Torticollis With Quetiapine in a Schizophrenia Patient: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 49(2) Feb 2004, 152. *Friedman, H., & Mendlewicz, J. (1981). Plasma dopamine-beta-hydroxylase activity in spasmodic torticollis: A sibship study: Neuropsychobiology Vol 7(5) 1981, 238-242. *Gundel, H., & Ceballos-Baumann, A. O. (2002). Dystonias. Psychosomatic aspects in the diagnosis and therapy of patients suffering from (cervical) dystonia: Psychotherapeut Vol 47(5) Sep 2002, 316-330. *Gundel, H., & Ceballos-Baumann, A. O. (2002). "Social phobia in spasmodic torticollis: Some conceptual issues": Author's reply: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 73(4) Oct 2002, 461-462. *Gundel, H., Greiner, A., Ceballos-Baumann, A. O., Ladwig, K. H., von Rad, M., Forstl, H., et al. (2004). Alexithymia is no risk factor for exacerbation in spasmodic torticollis patients: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 56(6) Jun 2004, 699-705. *Gundel, H., Greiner, A., Ceballos-Baumann, A. O., von Rad, M., Forrstl, H., & Jahn, T. (2002). Increased level of tonic sympathetic arousal in high-vs. low-alexithymic cervical dystonia patients: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 52(11) Nov 2002, 461-468. *Gundel, H., Wolf, A., Xidara, V., Busch, R., & Ceballos-Baumann, A. O. (2001). Social phobia in spasmodic torticollis: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 71(4) Oct 2001, 499-504. *Gundel, H., Wolf, A., Xidara, V., Busch, R., Ladwig, K.-H., Jacobi, F., et al. (2003). High Psychiatric Comorbidity in Spasmodic Torticollis: A Controlled Study: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 191(7) Jul 2003, 465-473. *Haasen, C., Mueller-Thomsen, T., Fink, T., Bussopulos, A., & Reimer, J. (2005). Zopiclone dependence after insomnia related to torticollis: International Journal of Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 8(2) Jun 2005, 309-310. *Harrison, D. W., Garrett, J. C., Henderson, D., & Adams, H. E. (1985). Visual and auditory feedback for head tilt and torsion in a spasmodic torticollis patient: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 23(1) 1985, 87-88. *Heinen, F., Scheidt, C. E., Nickel, T., Rayki, O., & et al. (1996). Spasmodic torticollis - a multicentre study on behavioural aspects II: Signs, symptoms and course: Behavioural Neurology Vol 9(2) Sum 1996, 81-88. *Horton, P. C., & Miller, I. (1972). The etiology of spasmodic torticollis: A case presentation and discussion: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 33(4) Apr 1972, 273-275. *Houston, F. (1974). Respiratory relief treatment of a case of phobia with spasmodic torticollis: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada Vol 19(3) Jun 1974, 305-307. *Jahanshahi, M. (1990). Personality in torticollis: Changes across time: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 11(4) 1990, 355-363. *Jahanshahi, M. (1991). Psychosocial factors and depression in torticollis: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 35(4-5) 1991, 493-507. *Jahanshahi, M., & Marsden, C. D. (1988). Depression in torticollis: A controlled study: Psychological Medicine Vol 18(4) Nov 1988, 925-933. *Jahanshahi, M., & Marsden, C. D. (1988). Personality in torticollis: A controlled study: Psychological Medicine Vol 18(2) May 1988, 375-387. *Jahanshahi, M., & Marsden, C. D. (1989). Conversion "V" profiles in torticollis: Behavioural Neurology Vol 2(4) Win 1989, 219-225. *Jahanshahi, M., & Marsden, C. D. (1990). Body concept, disability, and depression in patients with spasmodic torticollis: Behavioural Neurology Vol 3(2) Sum 1990, 117-131. *Jahanshahi, M., & Marsden, C. D. (1990). A longitudinal follow-up study of depression, disability, and body concept in torticollis: Behavioural Neurology Vol 3(4) Win 1990, 233-246. *Jahanshahi, M., & Marsden, C. D. (1992). Psychological functioning before and after treatment of torticollis with botulinum toxin: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 55(3) Mar 1992, 229-231. *Jahanshahi, M., Sartory, G., & Marsden, C. D. (1991). EMG biofeedback treatment of torticollis: A controlled outcome study: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 16(4) Dec 1991, 413-448. *Jankel, W. R. (1978). Electromyographic feedback in spasmodic torticollis: American Journal of Clinical Biofeedback Vol 1(1) Sum 1978, 28-29. *Jankovic, J., Tsui, J., & Bergeron, C. (2007). Prevalence of cervical dystonia and spasmodic torticollis in the United States general population: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 13(7) Oct 2007, 411-416. *Jayne, D., Lees, A. J., & Stern, G. M. (1984). Remission in spasmodic torticollis: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 47(11) Nov 1984, 1236-1237. *Jones, G. E., Massong, S. R., & Buckley, M. F. (1983). Treatment of spasmodic torticollis through spasm control and muscle reeducation: A case study: Behavior Therapy Vol 14(1) Jan 1983, 178-184. *Kampman, R., & Ihalainen, O. (1974). A changing dream in the hypnoanalytic treatment of a spastic torticollis patient: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 16(3) Jan 1974, 206-209. *Kimura, Y., Sakai, M., Shono, T., Takeichi, M., & et al. (1986). On the effect of relaxation and drug therapy in psychogenic spasmodic torticollis: A case report: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 32(3-4) 1986, 376-381. *Kiss, Z. (2002). "Midbrain control of three-dimensional head orientation": Comment: Science Vol 297(5580) Jul 2002, 335-336. *Kiziltan, G., Kiziltan, M. E., Savrun, F. K., & Uzun, N. (2003). Asymmetry in Brainstem Reflex Excitability in Cervical Dystonia: Yeni Symposium: psikiyatri, noroloji ve davranis bilimleri dergisi Vol 41(1) Jan 2003, 39-42. *Kumar, R., Kalra, S. K., Das, N. K., Poddar, B., & Mahapatra, A. K. (2008). Grisel's syndrome with hematomyelia: Journal of Pediatric Neurology Vol 6(3) 2008, 265-268. *Kuzuhara, M., & et al. (1984). A case of spasmodic torticollis treated mainly with behavioral therapy: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 30(2) Aug 1984, 291-295. *Laitinen, L. V., & Vilkki, J. (1977). Observations on physiological and psychological functions of the ventral oral internal nucleus of the human thalamus: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 55(3) Mar 1977, 198-212. *Lekhel, H., Popov, K., Anastasopoulos, D., Bronstein, A., Bhatia, K., Marsden, C. D., et al. (1997). Postural responses to vibration of neck muscles in patients with idiopathic torticollis: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 120(4) Apr 1997, 583-591. *Leplow, B. (1990). Heterogeneity of biofeedback training effects in spasmodic torticollis: A single-case approach: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 28(4) 1990, 359-365. *Leplow, B., & Stubinger, C. (1994). Visuospatial functions in patients with spasmodic torticollis: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 78(3, Pt 2), Spec Issue Jun 1994, 1363-1375. *Martin, P. R. (1981). Spasmodic torticollis: Investigation and treatment using EMG feedback training: Behavior Therapy Vol 12(2) Mar 1981, 247-262. *Martin, P. R. (1982). Spasmodic torticollis: A behavioral perspective: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 5(2) Jun 1982, 249-273. *Matthews, W. B., Beasley, P., Parry-Jones, W., & Garland, G. (1978). Spasmodic torticollis: A combined clinical study: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 41(6) Jun 1978, 485-492. *Maurer, C., Mergner, T., Lucking, C. H., & Becker, W. (2001). Adaptive changes of saccadic eye-head coordination resulting from altered head posture in torticollis spasmodicus: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 124(2) Feb 2001, 413-426. *Medd, D. Y. (1997). Dystonia and hypnosis: Contemporary Hypnosis Vol 14(2) 1997, 121-125. *Mitscherlich, M. (1979). The theory and therapy of hyperkineses (torticollis): Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 32(1-4) 1979, 306-312. *Munchau, A., Corna, S., Gresty, M. A., Bhatia, K. P., Palmer, J. D., Dressler, D., et al. (2001). Abnormal interaction between vestibular and voluntary head control in patients with spasmodic torticollis: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 124(1) Jan 2001, 47-59. *Naber, D., Weinberger, D. R., Bullinger, M., Polsby, M., & et al. (1988). Personality variables, neurological and psychopathological symptoms in patients suffering from spasmodic torticollis: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 29(2) Mar-Apr 1988, 182-187. *Naber, D., Weinberger, D. R., Gillespie, M., & Chase, T. N. (1992). Failure of buspirone and verapamil to improve spasmodic torticollis: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 4(1) Win 1992, 82-84. *Nickel, T., Heinen, F., Scheidt, C. E., Rayki, O., & et al. (1996). Spasmodic torticollis - a multicentre study on behavioural aspects III: Psychosocial changes and coping: Behavioural Neurology Vol 9(2) Sum 1996, 89-95. *Pieters, G., & Cosyns, P. (1981). Use of biofeedback in the treatment of spasmodic torticollis: Behavior psychotherapy: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 81(3) May-Jun 1981, 321-334. *Reinders, M., Hoogduin, C. A., & Schmohl, M. (1991). Spasmodic torticollis: Gedragstherapie Vol 24(4) Dec 1991, 269-277. *Reinders, M., Hoogduin, C. A. L., Speelman, J., Horstink, M., & Roos, R. (1996). Effects of the hypno-behavioural treatment of torticollis spasmodica: Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 12(2) 1996, 113-121. *Rentrop, E. (1987). On the history of psychotherapy used for torticollis: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 33(3) 1987, 266-275. *Rentrop, E., & Straschill, M. (1986). The influence of emotions on torticollis spasticus: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 32(1) 1986, 44-59. *Rentrop, E., & Straschill, M. (1987). The effects of emotional problems on the course of idiopathic spasmodic torticollis: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 33(1) 1987, 42-51. *Robertson, M. M., & Trimble, M. R. (1988). Some personality variables in functional neurological disorders: Behavioural Neurology Vol 1(1) Spr 1988, 23-28. *Sakai, M., Kimura, Y., & Takeichi, M. (1989). A study on treatment of spasmodic torticollis: Application of autogenic training and EMG biofeedback: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 35(2) Aug 1989, 168-174. *Scheidt, C., Rayki, O., Heinen, F., & Nickel, T. (1995). Subgroups of idiopathic spasmodic torticollis from a psychosomatic perspective: Results of a cluster analysis: Nervenarzt Vol 66(6) Jun 1995, 422-429. *Scheidt, C. E. (1995). Psychological distress and psychopathology in spasmodic torticollis: Clinical assessment and psychometric findings: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 45(5) May 1995, 183-191. *Scheidt, C. E., Heinen, F., Nickel, T., Rayki, O., & et al. (1996). Spasmodic torticollis - a multicentre study on behavioural aspects IV: Psychopathology: Behavioural Neurology Vol 9(2) Sum 1996, 97-103. *Scheidt, C. E., Rayki, O., Nickel, T., Heinen, F., & et al. (1996). Spasmodic torticollis--a multicenter study on behavioural aspects: I. Introduction and methods: Behavioural Neurology Vol 9(1) Spr 1996, 25-31. *Scheidt, C. E., Rayki, O., Nickel, T., Heinen, F., Wissel, J., Poewe, W., et al. (1998). Spasmodic tortiollis: A multicenter study on behavioral aspects: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 48(1) Jan 1998, 1-12. *Scheidt, C. E., Waller, E., Malchow, H., Ehlert, U., Becker-Stoll, F., Schulte-Monting, J., et al. (2000). Attachment representation and cortisol response to the Adult Attachment Interview in idiopathic spasmodic torticollis: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 69(3) May-Jun 2000, 155-162. *Scheidt, C. E., Waller, E., Schnock, C., Becker-Stoll, F., Zimmermann, P., Lucking, C. H., et al. (1999). Alexithymia and attachment representation in idiopathic spasmodic torticollis: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 187(1) Jan 1999, 47-52. *Schertz, M., Zuk, L., Zin, S., Nadam, L., Schwartz, D., & Bienkowski, R. S. (2008). Motor and cognitive development at one-year follow-up in infants with torticollis: Early Human Development Vol 84(1) Jan 2008, 9-14. *Schneider, H. (1975). Micromotor recording of writing pressure during intracerebral stimulation at stereotactic operations: Archiv fur Psychiatrie und Nervenkrankheiten Vol 220(4) 1975, 381-391. *Schneiderman, M. J., Leu, R. H., & Glazeski, R. C. (1987). Use of hypnosis in spasmodic torticollis: A case report: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 29(4) Apr 1987, 260-263. *Schulz, G., & Hemke, S. (1988). Spasmodic torticullis: A contribution to psychogenesis and psychotherapy: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 40(9) Sep 1988, 564-571. *Schulze, A. (1988). Spasmodic torticollis and substance addiction: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 40(12) Dec 1988, 724-730. *Schulze, A., & Stephan, P. (1987). Psychopathological symptoms in torticollis spasmodicus: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 39(12) Dec 1987, 735-743. *Sharma, P., & Gupta, N. (2002). Social phobia in spasmodic torticollis: Some conceptual issues: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 73(4) Oct 2002, 461. *Siddall, S. C. (1985). The effect of a multifaceted hypnotherapy program on primary physical, psychological, and social symptoms of spasmodic torticollis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Skorzewska, A., & Lal, S. (1989). Methysergide-induced psychosis: Case report with long-term follow-up: Neuropsychobiology Vol 22(3) 1989, 125-127. *Skorzewska, A., & Lal, S. (1990). Spasmodic torticollis and phobic neurosis: Neuropsychobiology Vol 24(1) 1990-1991, 8-11. *Soga, M. (1989). Treatment of 27 patients with spasmodic torticollis by EMG-biofeedback and self-monitoring: Japanese Journal of Behavior Therapy Vol 15(2) 1989, 1-10. *Spencer, J., Goetsch, V. L., Brugnoli, R. J., & Herman, S. (1991). Behavior therapy for spasmodic torticollis: A case study suggesting a causal role for anxiety: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 22(4) Dec 1991, 305-311. *Taylor, G. J. (1993). Clinical application of a dysregulation model of illness and disease: A case of spasmodic torticollis: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 74(3) Jun 1993, 581-595. *Taylor, G. J. (1994). The psychotherapeutic application of a dysregulation model of illness. Philadelphia, PA: Whurr Publishers. *Urban, P. P. (2004). Botulinmtoxin effect on human muscle spindles: Das Neurophysiologie-Labor Vol 26(4) 2004, 185-192. *van Herwaarden, G. M. F. M., Anten, H. W. M., Hoogduin, C. A. L., Niewold, J. U. R., & et al. (1994). Idiopathic spasmodic torticollis: A survey of the clinical syndromes and patients' experiences: Clinical Neurology and Neurosurgery Vol 96(3) Aug 1994, 222-225. *Van Zandijcke, M. (1995). Cervical dystonia (spasmodic torticollis): Some aspects of the natural history: Acta Neurologica Belgica Vol 95(4) Dec 1995, 210-215. *Vila, M. A. V., & Vazquez, S. C. (2004). Treatment of congenital torticolis through stimulus control and physiotherapy: Clinica y Salud Vol 15(1) 2004, 97-108. *Vinaccia, S. (1986). The use of biofeedback in the treatment of spastic torticollis: Avances en Psicologia Clinica Latinoamericana Vol 4 1986, 115-117. *Wagner, M. T. (1986). Simultaneous bilateral EMG biofeedback treatment for spasmodic torticollis: Clinical Biofeedback & Health: An International Journal Vol 9(2) Fal-Win 1986, 85-89. *Wenzel, T., Schnider, P., Wimmer, A., Steinhoff, N., Moraru, E., & Auff, E. (1998). Psychiatric comorbidity in patients with spasmodic torticollis: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 44(6) Jun 1998, 687-690. External links * Head Tilt: Causes and Treatment Category:Movement disorders Category:Muscular disorders